


[PODFIC] You've Been a Wonderful Audience

by ReadWithDetermination



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Acting, Bad Days, Fast Food, First Meetings, Friendship, Gen, Humor, M/M, Platonic (for now), Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, We've all had days like this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-08 13:34:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21476848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReadWithDetermination/pseuds/ReadWithDetermination
Summary: My first fanfic reading for AO3!  I hope you all enjoy it.Summary from the original transcript:A bad day culminates in Mettaton kicking Burgerpants out of his restaurant and hotel until he can find some clean clothes. Unfortunately, seeing as how all of Burgerpants' clothes are in his room (in the hotel), he's going to have to hit the dump.What he finds is a pair of listening ears and the best audience he's ever had.He could get used to this.(Friendship/Platonic or a Slash fic, whichever you prefer)
Relationships: Burgerpants & Nice Cream Vendor (Undertale)
Kudos: 4





	[PODFIC] You've Been a Wonderful Audience

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [You've Been a Wonderful Audience](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5395676) by [DarklingImp](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarklingImp/pseuds/DarklingImp). 

Original Fanfic here: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5395676

YouTube: 


End file.
